If I Could Fly
by chloe4
Summary: I upgraded the rating on it. Squeal to "Can't Stop This Thing We Started"
1. Happy Anniversary!

Title: If I Could Fly  
Summary: Chloe and Clark have been together for a month when something strange has been happening. Clark gets badly hurt. Can Chloe save him before it's too late??  
Spoilers: Later on in the chapters more than likely.  
Stuff in it: A chapter and a half of fluff and then some angst.  
Author name: Chloe  
Date: 3/8/03  
  
Author Note: I took this idea from a "Lois and Clark, the New Adventures of Superman" episode. And I have no clue if anyone has done anything like this before. So if there is one out there like this I apologize.   
  
Author Note #2: This is before Lana moves in with Chloe and before they actually find out what the ship really does do. Because the ship does more than what the T.V. shows ship does.   
  
DISCLAIMER: I owe NOTHING, not a thing, NADA! It's not fair!!   
  
~*~Smallville~*~Smallville~*~Smallville~*~Smallville~*~Smallville~*~Smallville~*~ Smallville~*~  
Chloe's P.O.V.  
  
Well, Clark and I have been together for a solid month and it has been like paradise. Every morning he comes over to my house at 7 o'clock in the morning bringing me coffee. There isn't a better way to wake up than to see Clark Kent's smiling face holding up a big cup of coffee.  
  
"Good morning, beautiful," he tells me this morning, just like he does every morning. I smile up to him, "Happy anniversary," he smiles and kisses me. At the beginning I've always protested this, because just like all the other people in the world, I have morning breath. He always told me that he didn't care, he just couldn't wait another minute to be able to kiss me, even though I saw him just nine hours ago, but truth be told I can never wait to kiss him too.   
  
As he pulled away he leans down and hands me five roses, "One for every week since we've been together."  
  
Awww! That so earns him another kiss. As we part for the second time I notice that he is holding a small gift in his hand. "What's that?" I asked him.  
  
"A gift."  
  
"For me?" I tease him.  
  
"No, for Pete," I laugh and he says, "Of course for you."  
  
But he's not handing it over, "Can I have it?" I ask in my sweet tone.   
  
"Not that easy Sullivan," he says, "Come and get it," he smiles and holds it high above his head.   
  
Oh I know he thinks that I'm going to be all girlie and just play his little game, but I'm not! I want my present! So I tackled him and because my bed is so damn small we fall to the ground. I crawl up his body, which I knew he liked, and grabbed the box from his hand. I jump up and screamed, "I got it!" and I jumped back up into bed. Clark got up and without a word sat behind me. He put his arms around my waist and pulled me up against his chest. His head leaned down and started nuzzling my neck. Mmmmm... this is good. No! Wait! Present! So I slapped him on his leg and he stopped, but he left his chin on my shoulder.  
  
As I open my gift my eyes go wide; it's his class ring! Not those stupid ones we got from school. When we all found out what our class rings were made out of, we made a huge commotion about it, and they refunded all our money. Then we went to Wal-Mart and got our class rings; they were a hell of a lot cheaper.   
  
I take it out and stare at it. I turn, kiss Clark, and said, "Yes Mr. Kent, I will go steady with you."   
  
He takes the ring from my finger and slips it on my forefinger, which fits perfectly. You know my boyfriend may have huge hands, but he's got thin fingers.   
  
I turn to my dresser and grab my class ring off my dresser. "Will you take mine too?" I asked him.  
  
"You know I will," he says to me.   
  
I reach behind his neck and undo the silver chain that he always wears. I slip the ring on it falls to the front of his neck and is nestled under his flannel shirt. My arms remain around his neck and I kiss him. He puts his arms around my waist and holds me closer.   
  
Before we can do anything else someone pounds on my door.  
  
"Chloe! Clark! It's already 7:20! You guys better get going, if you want to be at school on time."   
  
"Yes Dad!" I scream out. I have the coolest dad! He's totally all right with Clark coming over, making coffee, and waking me up.   
  
Clark gets off my bed and says, "You better hurry," he kisses me one last time and leaves my room.   
About 20 minutes later...  
  
Mr. Kent allowed Clark to take the truck to school today considering that Clark is taking me out afterwards. He hasn't told me where, yet, but I can't wait!  
  
So there we are on the way to school, me snuggled up besides Clark, and Clark driving; when suddenly we both hear a high pitch scream.   
  
Clark stops the car and jumps out.  
  
"Clark..." I said a little confused and get out of the truck.  
  
"Chloe stay in the..." we hear the scream again and see two girls running out of the forest near Benson's farm.   
  
Clark runs and says, "Chloe take the truck and get to school."  
  
"What about you?"   
  
"I'm going to go get some help and make sure those girls are okay."  
  
There he goes again. Supper Clark to the rescue, "Clark, please, you can't!"  
  
"Chloe just go!" He says seriously and before I can say another word he is gone.  
  
I look around and make my way to the truck. I turn around one last time and I see that one of the girls that was running from the forest fallen down. I was about to go out there and save her when I saw something emerge from the forest. Was that Clark? I kept watching and I saw this blur and the next minute the girl was gone.   
  
What the hell??  
SOMEBODY SAVE ME!!!  
To Be Continued...  
Okay, so I got the fluff out. Next chapter a little more fluff and then angst.   
I hope you guys enjoy. 


	2. I Do Trust You With My Heart

I have upgraded this story because for some reason I wrote some unnecessary make-out sessions. Plus there is some language. More language to be used in other chapters too and more make-out sessions... maybe. Enjoy!!! :o)  
~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Regular P.O.V.  
  
Chloe didn't see Clark until lunch time that afternoon.  
  
"Hi, Clark," Chloe said and kissed him, "Did you make sure those girls were okay?"  
  
"Uh... I got some help and *they* made sure that those two girls were okay."  
  
"What two girls?" came a voice behind them.  
  
"Hey, Pete!"  
  
"Hey, man. What two girls?"  
  
"On the way to school today Clark and I saw two girls running out of the forest near Bensons field."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well, I got some things to finish up at the torch. I'll talk to you guys later," she said with a smile and left.  
  
"Something's wrong," Clark said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Pete asked.  
  
"Ever since this morning I think she's been avoiding me. Like she's upset with me and then she just asked if *I* got those girls to safety. It's weird Pete. It's like she knows my secret."  
  
"You haven't told her yet?!" Pete asked.  
  
"Pete, I just don't want her to be upset with me. I don't want her to get into any more trouble."  
  
"In other words your dad won't let you."  
  
"Yup."  
In the torch...  
  
Chloe was a little upset and started to cry. She knew that Clark was holding some kind of secret from her. She just knew it. That guy that came from the forest looked just like him. But what happened? She had no clue. She'd just have to learn to wait and be patient until Clark was ready to tell her.  
Clark and Pete were walking up from the Cafeteria, when Pete asked, "So, what did you find in the forest?"  
  
"Nothing. I didn't see a thing. I even, x-rayed," he said in a whisper, "and didn't find anything."  
  
"Maybe it was just a wild animal or something."  
  
"In Smallville?"  
  
"True, but what else could it be."  
  
"I don't know. I just have to go talk to Chloe." Clark said walking to the door.  
  
When he opened it he saw Chloe sitting at her desk typing something. He stood behind her and kissed her neck. Chloe made no notion that Clark was even there. She kept on typing up the lunch menu for next week.  
  
"Okay, what's wrong?" Clark asked swerving her chair around so that she'd look at him.  
  
"You know. I didn't leave the second that you told me to."  
  
"You didn't?"  
  
"No, I saw the girl fall and hit her head. I was about to go out and help her when I saw someone come out of the forest, run to her, and care her off to safety."  
  
Clark swallowed, "Well, that was nice."  
  
"Problem is, though, this person was faster than light."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"So, why are you upset?"  
  
"Because that person looked just like you." Chloe stood up and walked to her file cabinet.  
  
"Chloe..." Clark said, got up, and walked over to her.  
  
Chloe turned around and interrupted him, "Clark, I know you have secrets. Hell, EVERYONE knows you have secrets, but I'm your girlfriend. I would like to feel that you could trust me."  
  
"I can trust you."  
  
"Do you really?"  
  
Clark smiled and cupped her cheek with his hand, "Of course I do. I am entrusting you with one of the most important things in the world." he paused for a second and said, "My heart."  
  
How can Chloe be mad at him when he said something like that? She smiled and he kissed her. When they parted Chloe said, "Fine. I can wait until you're ready to tell me."  
  
Clark smiled and said, "Have I told you lately how much I love you?"  
  
"Not in the past five hours," Chloe said and smiled.  
  
"Well, Ms. Sullivan, let me show you," he said and kissed her.  
  
Clark leaned down and brushed his lips ever so slightly against hers. Chloe darted her tongue out and licked his lips. That was Clark's undoing. He kissed her hard and passionately. Feeling a little uncomfortable in his position he grabbed Chloe's bottom and picked her slightly off the ground. This gave her enough leverage to wrap her legs around his waist. He removed his hands from their original positions in order to run his fingers through her hair. She groaned in protest and kissed him back harder. Clark stumbled backwards and crashed into a file cabinet. Chloe took her hands away from around his neck and easily opened his shirt part of the way. She ran her hands around the exposed part of his chest. She loved his chest the best.   
Meanwhile...   
  
Outside the torch office Pete and Lana were walking and talking with each other. When they reached The Torch's office door Lana said, "I think I should go in and check up on Chloe. She didn't look too happy this morning."   
  
"Yeah, thanks to our friend Clark."  
  
Lana sighed and opened the door and let out a rather large gasp. Pete took a look and saw his two best friends making out. He cleared his throat, but neither one heard them. "What I wouldn't do to have a hose right now." He said to Lana. "Yo, Clark!" He said pretty loudly.   
  
The two lovebirds broke apart and saw that they had company. Chloe put her legs down from around Clark's waist and smoothed out her clothes while Clark stayed turned around until he got his shirt buttoned up.   
  
Pete smiled and said, "You two should cool it down some. Besides we're going to be late for class."   
  
Clark turned to Chloe and said, "So fourth period met me at my locker."  
  
"Sure." She smiled and watched as Pete grabbed Clark and pulled him away.  
  
Lana grabbed a hold of Chloe's arm and demand that she get the details.   
Chloe's P.O.V...  
  
I met Clark at his locker at 1:30 before fourth period. We both had study hall for our last class so our folks allowed us to leave school early.   
  
"Are you ready for our evening of fun?" Clark asked me with a huge smile on his face.  
  
"I sure am," I said smiling remembering what happen not even two hours ago.  
  
I sat quietly in the truck while he drove. But as I realized where he was taking me I asked him, "What are we doing at Lex's?"  
  
"All part of my plan," he said smiling at me.  
  
I shrugged and got out of the truck as soon as he parked. Lex met us outside and greeted us.  
  
"Clark, Chloe," he said with a gentle nod, "Good to see you guys."   
  
Clark walked up to him and shook his hand, "I really do appreciate this Lex."  
  
"Hey, what are friends for?" Lex asked.  
  
Clark grabbed for my hand and we took a walk to the back of Lex's mansion, where there was a helicopter waiting for us.   
  
Clark helped me in and then climbed in himself.   
  
"Where are we going!?" I screamed to be heard above the noise of the blades.  
  
"You'll see," he said to me.   
  
Lex stood on the ground and waved at us as we flew into the air.   
  
"I thought you hated flying!" I said to Clark.  
  
"I do," he said and gripped my hand tighter.  
Well, let me tell you that night was filled with surprises. As we landed I recognized were we where. We were in Metropolis! It is such a beautiful city. When we landed a limo picked us up and brought us to a quaint little dress shop. They had a nice suit for Clark and a beautiful gown for me. I looked up at Clark with confused eyes. He just smiled down at me and kissed me softly. The two ladies there grabbed my arms and pushed me into a dressing room with the gown. They did up my hair and my make-up and by the time that I was done I saw Clark waiting for me.   
  
He took a hold of my hand told me how beautiful I looked and leaded me out of the dress shop. He took me to a fancy restaurant and afterwards we went dancing. I know, it sounds like a date that older people would go on, but I had so much fun.   
  
By the end of the night I had to give back the gown and the jewelry that I borrowed. And before I knew it I was back on the helicopter going back to Smallville.   
  
When we got back to Smallville I was surprised to see that it was only nine o'clock. The moon was full and bright that night making it look like it was earlier then it already was.   
  
Clark dropped me off at my house and kissed me goodbye saying that he had to go home and finish up some things before he went to bed, but promised that he'd call to say good night. I smiled and waved at him until I could no longer see the truck.   
  
I headed back towards my house, but there was something nagging at me in the pit of my stomach. I knew what it was. It was my reporter side telling me to go and check out what was that thing in the forest near Benson's field.   
  
'No!' I told myself firmly. I knew what was going to happen if I went out there. I was going to get into trouble; big trouble. Trouble always seemed to know where to find me. I walked up my porch steps and my head said to me, 'It's still early. My curfew isn't until eleven; Dad will never know that I left. Clark won't call for at least an hour. He won't even know either. And it isn't like I told Clark I wouldn't go in there. If Clark knew that there was something bad in that forest he would of told me to stay away from it. And I would... if he told me. But he didn't tell me.' Without even realizing it I walked into the house quietly grabbed the keys to my dad's truck and drove away.   
Regular P.O.V...  
  
About a half an hour later...  
  
Clark was finished with the things he had to take of and called Chloe. No one answered though. Clark then tried Chloe's cell phone, but that stupid little operator came on and told him that she was out of range.   
  
"Out of range?" he asked himself. "Oh no!! I should have told her to stay away from Benson's field." He ran out of his house and all the way to Chloe's house. There wasn't a single light on. He banged on the door and no one answered. "Oh God! Please don't let anything bad happen to Chloe!" he said and ran to Benson's field.   
Meanwhile...  
  
Chloe arrived at the spot, took out her flashlight, and got out of the truck.   
  
She carefully walked around and had her digital camera in her hands.   
  
As she neared the entrance of the field she heard something moving around and she put the flashlight on it. She didn't know how to describe it. It looked like a giant snapdragon plant. She kept her flashlight on it and quietly took a picture.   
  
As the flash went off the plant woke up and made a rather large and scary noise.  
  
"Oh shit!" Chloe exclaimed and slowly walked away from the entrance, but as she stepped on a twig the plant once again made a rather strange noise and looked like it was about to come after Chloe. Chloe screamed and ran as fast as she could away from thing; but it wasn't fast enough. Oh of it's roots came out of the ground and wrapped itself around Chloe's legs throwing her to the ground. She screamed again.   
As Clark neared the field he heard Chloe screaming. "Chloe!" he said and super speed after her. When he got to her he saw what she was screaming at it was a frightening looking plant. It opened its mouth like it was about to eat her. Clark ran over to it and fast as he could and his head started to hurt. "Damn!" he said to himself. There was kryptonite somewhere around here, but that couldn't stop him now. He ran over to Chloe.  
  
"Clark?"   
  
"Don't worry Chloe, I'll get you out of here." He picked up the root that was around Chloe's legs and broke it in half. At this moment he really didn't care if Chloe found out about his secret. Chloe stared at him dumbfounded. The plant screeched loudly and started to shoot green things out of its mouth. Clark went wide eyed and covered Chloe with his body.   
  
Clark turned his head and set the plant on fire. It started to screech loudly as it slowly died. Clark grabbed a hold of Chloe's hand and helped her up.   
  
"What the hell where you doing out here?" Clark asked trying not to be too upset.  
  
"I'm sorry, I had no clue that this thing would be out here." Chloe said still pretty shocked out of everything that has happened this night.   
  
Clark hugged Chloe and said, "Are you okay?"  
  
"I will be."  
  
Chloe saw that the plant wasn't going to be the only one who was going to die. It spit out one more green "bullet" and Chloe screamed, "No!" and shield Clark's body with hers. Clark saw what she was doing and pushed her out of the way. "No!!!" Chloe screamed as she saw Clark's body hit the ground.   
Chloe ran over to Clark and kneeled beside him. "Clark! Clark!" she said shaking him. Clark moaned and moved around. "Oh thank God!"  
  
Clark opened his eyes and saw Chloe above him, "Why would you do that?"  
  
"Gut instinct? Please tell me that you are going to be okay!" She pleaded with him.  
  
Clark knew that the kryptonite went straight threw his body. It only nicked the side of his stomach, "I will be fine as soon as I get away from here." He told her.   
  
Chloe helped him up and they slowly walked back to the truck. Chloe fell over something and felt something cold and metallic under her hand. Not really caring about the object she got back up and helped Clark to the truck.  
  
Once he got in there Clark realized he was in more pain then he was when he was near the kryptonite. Chloe got in on the other side of the truck and saw that Clark was deathly pale.  
  
"Clark are you okay?!"   
  
"I don't think so."   
  
Chloe gasped and saw something, "Clark! You're bleeding quiet badly!"  
  
Clark put a hand on the side of his stomach and brought it to his face. He *was* bleeding. His wound never closed up. "Oh shit!"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Okay guys, the actual story starts in the next chapter. I know that the plant was something really weird, but it's the best I could come up with. I hope you guys enjoy! Oh and another thing, there was really no point to "the date" I just put it in there because I just can't leave anything open. I hope you guys don't think this is awful. Just wait until the next chapter.  
  
To my two reviewers...  
  
X5 452: Well thanks for being the first to review. I'm glad you like it and I know that this chapter is a little iffy, but the next chapter will be a lot better... hopefully.  
  
K: Of course Clark's gonna tell Chloe! :o) And if you would like, give me your e-mail address and I will send you an e-mail when my chapters are uploaded. I hope you continue to enjoy.   
  
Thanks you two!! :o) 


End file.
